Agridulce Eternidad
by Hiver Laurant
Summary: La separación siempre es dura, y el paso del tiempo se encarga de borrar muchas cosas, ¿Los recuerdos pueden salvar una vida en peligro de apagarse? Shaytan x Layla


Un sonido ahogado brotó desde lo profundo de su garganta al observar su entorno, dejando visible su desolación.

No sabía en dónde se encontraba; Perdida, sola, en medio de un paraje gris. No podía ver a su alrededor, la niebla era espesa, y no se traslucía, privando a la mirada de poder ver lo que había más adelante. Caminaba sin rumbo fijo desde hacia ya una hora, abrazándose a sí misma tratando de conservar el calor. El frío del ambiente era tan fuerte que clavaba su piel, como cientos, miles de agujas clavándose en todo su cuerpo. Sus labios, ya cianóticos, estaban pegados entre sí, impidiendo el habla en ella.

El miedo. Sí, allí estaba presente. Tenía miedo de seguir caminando por esos parajes, porque sabía lo que significaba todo a su alrededor. Lo desconocido, lo oculto... Y a pesar de ello, siguió caminando buscando algo a que aferrarse en los momentos de desesperación.

Lo había seguido hasta ese lugar, imitándolo en todo para llegar al lugar que ella creía correcto sería su destino. No sabía qué clase de impulso le había dominado para cometer lo que en esos momentos consideraba la más grande de las imprudencias... Ahora estaba arrepentida. Él siempre había dado muestras de confiar en ella... al menos eso creía. ¿Por qué ahora ella dudaba de él? Sabía que no podía responderse a esa interrogante por más que lo intentase. Por lo que siguió caminando, buscando su figura en ese desolado y lúgubre lugar.

Figuras antropomorfas pululaban en las cercanías, rodeándola, acercándose, alejándose... los ojos brillantes a través de la niebla no le agradaban en lo absoluto: maliciosos, expectantes... Como bestias salvajes dispuestas a atacar al mínimo paso en falso que ella diese.

Observó con algo más de detención a su alrededor, suspirando algo apesadumbrada al fijarse que no importaba cuánto caminase, todo seguía viéndose igual. No había cambios en el entorno que le dijeran si caminaba en línea recta o en círculos.

—La eternidad...—Musitó casi como si termiera ser oída— me... me prometió que...

Dejó la frase inconclusa y se estremeció de frío; ese lugar era tan diferente al que ella estaba acostumbrada... y siguió caminando en medio de la niebla. Podía recordar la cueva secreta del monte donde ellos residían desde hacia un tiempo. Era cálido sin importar la estación. Y con la costumbre, era acogedor de igual forma, mas siempre las dudas se juntaban a su alrededor, abatiéndola en la mayoría de los casos.

La chica que había conocido a un demonio. La chica que fue salvada por éste y que le juró estar juntos por la eternidad... ¿Había acaso allí, algo que ella no había visto? ¿Algo que fuese importante y que hubiese pasado por alto? No lo sabía, los sentimientos en su interior se arremolinaban en un caos destructivo, acabando con su fe... con su confianza.

Tocó sus labios con suavidad, tratando de transmitir un poco de tibieza a ellos, y lo único que consiguió fue un suspiro y una vaga reminiscencia de un beso. El Ósculo entregado para sellar un pacto. Pensando en aquel beso, no pudo evitar pensar ¿Realmente él la quería cerca? ¿Había querido salvarla por lástima?...

Podía recordar algunos de sus días junto al mayor. Se cuidaban mutuamente protegiéndose y enseñandose cosas de sus respectivas razas. Disfrutaba mucho el tiempo junto a él a veces queriéndole decir varias cosas que ella consideraba importantes pero que callaba porque razonaba demasiado las cosas antes de hablar.

Recordaba que le gustaba apoyar su cabeza en el brazo del mayor haciéndose la dormida para sentir cómo el pelirrojo acariciaba su cabeza hasta que de verdad el sueño la invadiese. Podía recordar cómo le gustaba tocar las grandes manos del demonio... porque lo que él llamaba "garras" eran en realidad, sus manos a pesar de la tosca y ruda apariencia que presentaban, eran suaves y fuertes, ya que a veces el ibérico la alzaba con sólo una mano, sentándola en su hombro derecho con facilidad. Nunca la había lastimado. Incluso le había visto sonreír y reír ligeramente cuando estaban juntos.

Había descubierto que lo amaba... Y su melancolía aumentaba cuando pensaba si realmente el demonio iría a amarla de la misma forma que ella a él.

Y sin embargo un día, todo había cambiado.

Se portaba más frío de lo usual, incluso ya volviéndose costumbre. Su forma de responder solía ser parca y tosca, y pasaba demasiado tiempo fuera de la caverna dejándola sola la mayoría del tiempo.

Reaccionaba con algo de fiereza a veces, y sólo quería ser acompañado por la soledad.

A veces se preguntaba si había dicho algo que le molestase al hombre. A veces se quedaba sola en un rincón esperándolo por horas. Y sin embargo el ahora ya nunca decía nada. Y a veces, pensando en el pasado, se preguntaba...

¿Hubo alguna pequeña cantidad de amor en aquel beso que marcaría su eternidad?

Casi podía jurar que...

No.

No era tiempo de distraerse. Al menos no todavía. Necesitaba respuestas.

Como si se hubiese quemado, quitó con rapidez las manos de su boca. No era tiempo de pensar en esas cosas, o al menos de eso trató de convencerse. De vuelta a su caminata, trataba de distinguir sombras y formas que le dieran algún indicio de hacia dónde dirigirse, resultando todo de manera infrucuosa en medio de gemidos y gruñidos guturales que dudaba en ese momento fueran humanos y/o animales.

Luego de improviso una sombra apareció de entre la niebla; ella corrió en dirección a aquella figura antropomorfa, que huía en alguna dirección. Era más alta que el resto, y en su silueta fantasmagórica podías reconocerse un par de puntiagudos cuernos un tanto gruesos a la vista y una melena que auguraba que terminaba entre los hombros de la figura.

Muy pronto, pudo ver de quién se trataba: era aquel demonio... el que la salvó, el que le dió el veneno llamado eternidad... el que...

—¡Shaytan!—. Gritó para llamar su atención, a lo que la alta figura reaccionó, dándose la vuelta con algo de velocidad.

—Layla...—. Con suaves gestos, alzando sus manos, le indicó que lo siguiera con la frialdad de siempre.

Layla obedeció sin rechistar, con muchas preguntas en su mente, buscando una respuesta, pensando que el demonio podría resolverlas. El alivio y los colores habían vuelto a su rostro después de una prolongada ausencia. Una pequeña flama de esperanza fluía a través de ella y casi podía sentir el calor que emanaba de esa presencia fulgurante.

Cuando estuvo a menos de un metro una pregunta seca la detuvo de entre todas sus cavilaciones, sorprendiéndola con la guardia baja:

—¿Qué haces en el Infierno?... ¿Por qué no estás en la superficie?—. Inquirió, musitando sus pensamientos en voz alta.

—A-Ah... Yo... Sh-shaytan... pues...—Bajó la mirada en un gesto similar al de un niño cuando es descubierto en una travesura. Los ojos, algo opacos en ese momento, del pelirrojo la recorrieron de pies a cabeza sin quitar el rictus indiferente de su rostro.

—Las almas que han cometido pecados, personas que vagan por éstos parajes, solitarios, grises, siguen el camino de los extraños. Deseosos de satisfacer su traicionera curiosidad, sin poder salir de éste lugar... Los pecados capitales fueron su perdición, y ahora se hallan a sí mismos lidiando, no con el demonio, sino con sus propios pecados y sus demonios personales. La conciencia los devora cual manada de lobos a una indefensa presa antes viva. ¿Puedes sentirlo Layla? La desesperación... La angustia...— Proclamó en voz alta mirando al frente y tomando la mano de su doncella. —Te perderás si no te quedas a mi lado.

Lo escuchó silente durante un rato sin poder encontrar una frase coherente para responder a lo dicho anteriormente. El gesto de tomar su mano había sido tan repentino y tan poco usual que no pudo evitar el quitar su mano en un acto reflejo, sin comprender el por qué de sus acciones. El pelirrojo vió aquello y puso una mano sobre la cabeza de la chica, que no pudo evitar dar un respingo leve. Aún así, él no quitó su mano, tratando de relajarla.

—Lo lamento, ignora lo que dije... ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Shay... yo... quería...—Trató de buscar una razón a su comportamiento, y aunque sabía la respuesta, prefirió no decir la verdad — Te buscaba, no quería estar tan sola allá arriba.

El ibérico, no hizo ningún gesto. Su rostro era impenetrable, casi sin emociones, vacío... eso sentía Layla desde semanas y meses... ¿Se había aburrido de ella?

—Fue una desición arriesgada, Layla. Éste lugar no es para gente como tú...—Replicó el más alto.

—Según tú, ¿qué clase de persona soy yo? —Inquirió un tanto suspicaz, a la defensiva.

—Esas almas... pueden volverse extremadamente peligrosas. A pesar que te convertí "en alguien como yo" todavía pueden atacarte. Buscan la energía vital de la gente. Algunos están sedientos de sangre y carne al no poder satisfacer sus deseos en éste lugar. para ellos no eres más que un cordero entre bestias salvajes...

—¿Y por qué...?—Dijo dejando incompleta la frase.

—Layla... son siglos los que llevo viniendo a éstos parajes—Musitó con la paciencia que se necesita para explicarle algo a un niño pequeño. —Esos malditos ya se han acostumbrado a la presencia de un "ser" como yo.—Decía evitando decir "demonio".

Asintió suavemente a lo dicho por su acompañante, mirando el suelo a sus pies mientras caminaba. No tenía ganas de mirar entre la niebla para descubrir formas que ningún ser humano en su sano juicio querría vislumbrar. ¿Quién sabía lo que se hallaba en tales penumbras?

Un leve rubor invadió sus mejillas mirando por lo bajo y de reojo a la alta figura de su "caballero". En ningún momento había quitado su mano de su cabeza... E internamente agradecía de sobremanera el gesto. Necesitaba sentir afecto... Su madre y su padre siempre habían sido muy cariñosos con ella a pesar de las diferencias de religión. Extrañaba el afecto de una persona, y desde que había conocido a Shaytan, el único gesto de "afecto" había sido el beso con el cual habían sellado su pacto y por ende, salvado su vida.

Suspiró observando a su alrededor hasta que el paisaje comenzó a transmutar. La niebla se hacía más delgada, y al mirar al techo se podía vislumbrar una formación rocosa: Habían entrado a un túnel, a una cueva subterránea y la oscuridad amenazaba con engullir al par de figuras que se adentraban en ellas.

Layla cerró los ojos con fuerza al sentir que todo se tornaba oscuro a su alrededor, recordando algunas que creía olvidadas...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.o.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_Corría a pies descalzos por las calles españolas con la adenalina fluyendo a toda velocidad por sus venas. Necesitaba huir de allí. Buscar la oportunidad de esa vida nueva que muchos viajeros y muchos ciudadanos habían encontrado a las afueras de su hogar._

_Su madre había sido llevada por los "Hombres del Corán", así les llamaba ella desde que tenía memoria. Una manía que no se le había quitado con el paso de los años._

_Su padre había sido llevado por los "Hombres de la Biblia". Comenzaba a creer que su manía tenía un fundamento._

_¿Podian existir dos tipos de fe tan distintas entre si, residiendo en una sola persona?_

_¿Era Musulmana o Cristiana? ¿Era válido tener dos religiones?_

_No comprendía. Pero sabía que sería considerada hereje por ambos bandos si llegaban a enterarse. Ahora estaba sola y necesitaba huir a toda prisa. Su vida dependía de ello en esos momentos mientras luchaba para no ser descubierta por las guardias nocturnas de la ciudad. La revuelta había iniciado hace tiempo ya, y los infiltrados casi igualaban el número de habitantes de su hogar natal._

_Cualquiera podía ser presa fácil esa noche._

_Hasta ahora había seguido las antorchas que estaban presentes en cada casa, tienda, gremio, calle, etc. Ocultándose en las sombras que éstas proyectaban, guareciéndose, ocultando su rostro al resto de los hombres._

_Llegado un punto, la iluminación llegaría a su fin encontrándose con las callejuelas más pobres que no poseían iluminación alguna._

_Con el terror, no le importaba en absoluto clavarse algún tipo de cristal roto o alguna piedra de las calles pavimentadas. Había corrido tanto que los pies ya no le dolían. Su único objetivo era correr._

_Pero... la calle que colindaba con los muros... era tan oscura..._

_Se detuvo en seco observando la oscuridad frente a sí. Si extendía una mano, dudosamente podría ver su palma frente a su rostro. ¿Y si chocaba con algún guardia católico en la oscuridad? ¿Y si era un infiltrado que recitaba la lengua materna con fluidez, manejando ídem la cimitarra? ¿O si alguna persona la reconocía desde el interior de esos oscuros lugares y la arrastraba en contra de su voluntad a casa desconocida?_

_Temía, sí... Pero era su libertad y su vida lo que estaba en la balanza en esos instantes._

_Reprimiendo su fobia a la oscuridad, se pegó al muro de la ciudad, y palpándolo, para guiarse por el estrecho sendero que la llevaría a una de las puertas al exterior._

_Sonrió suavemente cuando al caminar dió cuenta de una antorcha al final del camino. Lejana, sí. Pero una luz al final del túnel que le indicaba que su libertad estaba cerca..._

_Hasta que llegó al final del sendero._

_Y pudo oírse un sólo grito en medio de la noche._

_"¡Disparen!"_

_Y luego, la oscuridad a su alrededor sería disipada por una saeta luminosa..._

_...siendo su objetivo, su persona. Justo en el pecho, permitiéndole tan solo ahogar un grito._

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.o.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

Cerró los ojos con fuerza, sin poder evitarlo, y aferrándose a la cintura de su consorte, temerosa de lo que le rodeaba en esos instantes. La inseguridad le invadía y ahora sólo contaba con el mayor en esos momentos para protegerla.

Por su parte, el varón sólo observó a la chica de reojo, sintiéndola temblar en su cinto. La mano más cercana a la chica viajó desde su cabeza hacia la pequeña y delicada figura. Específicamente a su espalda, dibujando círculos con las garras, sin lastimarla, indicándole que estaría allí en todo momento.

Era incapaz de perder la mueca indiferente en su rostro. Hacía mucho tiempo que no recibía contacto físico con otra persona, o con otro ser. La falta de costumbre con el afecto habitual de una persona era su debilidad, mas recordaba perfectamente cosas como el danzar, como el estrechar en un abrazo... o cómo besar.

Cerró los ojos y sacudió levemente la cabeza. Ahora su prioridad era otra como para fijarse en vanalidades. Había escogido ese túnel por una sola razón. Porque podía llevar a Layla de vuelta a la superficie. Aún si la chica se negaba, él la dejaría en superficie para no arriesgar su integridad tanto espiritual, mental, y física; después de todo, era su contratista, no podía abandonarla.

Claro. Tenía la duda de por qué la chica lo había buscado. Y casi estaba seguro que la chica le estaba ocultando la verdad. Porque claro, el demonio era él.

—Shaytan...el túnel... ¿Es muy largo?—Pudo oír la suave voz de su doncella, aferrándose a la leve esperanza de salir pronto de ese lugar.

—Falta poco ya.

—Ah... ya veo...

En efecto, el túnel llegaba a su fin, y se podía distinguir el calor familiar del interior del monte donde residían. el túnel desembocaba en una extensión de todos los túneles y cámaras subterráneas que poseía su ex-lugar de encierro.

Cuando Layla abrió los ojos pudo distinguir que era su punto de partida.

—Volvimos...

—Así es. Y vas a quedarte aquí. Yo debo antender algunos asuntos.

—Ah... de acuerdo...—Musitó algo ¿aliviada, o quizás desesperanzada? por el tono parco y característico del demonio —Yo... estaré esperándote.

Sus ojos rubíes bajaron para encontrarse con los de la chica, escrutándolos, buscando sonsacarle alguna verdad.

—Tú. No fuiste a buscarme sólo porque te sentías sola ¿verdad?—Dijo firmemente esperando una respuesta afirmativa.—...O quizás es sólo una parte de la totalidad de la respuesta.

Se había dado cuenta al final. Sabía que no había sonado muy convincente.

Tragando saliva de nerviosismo, musitó su respuesta con las mejillas sonrosadas por la vergüenza de haber sido descubierta.

—Por...porque... Me sentía sola... —Balbuceó levemente sabiendo que el otro perfectamente podía oírla.

—Sabías que podían atacarte en ese lugar. Fue muy imprudente e impertinente de tu parte, Layla.

—Y-yo lo sé... es sólo que...

Tendría que atreverse si deseaba sacarle la verdad a él también. Así que decidió preguntar para acabar con su incertidumbre.

—Shaytan... cuando me salvaste... ¿Lo hiciste por lástima, o por otro motivo?

El mayor arqueó un poco las cejas, quizás un tanto sorprendido por la pregunta ¿Por qué deseaba saber eso?

—Por otro motivo.

...Y al finalizar esbozó una ligera sonrisa felina, mirando a la chica largamente, tratando de intimidarla para sonsacarle la verdad. Porque sabía que mentía.

—¿A qué vienen... todas éstas dudas existenciales?

—Y-yo sólo... esto...

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Temes de mi presencia?—Dijo algo frío observando cómo la chica tartamudeaba.

Podía recordar el momento en que se conocieron. Ella estaba el el límite entre la vida y la muerte, con la saeta todavía encendida y atravesando su pecho. Podía ver el dolor que cruzaba su rostro y sin embargo ella nunca temió a su presencia... era lo primero que le había llamado la atención de esa especial chica...

-o-

_"¿Quién eres?... " Había preguntado él con un débil brillo en sus ojos al ver a la moribunda chica frente a él._

_"Soy Layla" Había respondido sin temor y con un todo suave y delicado. "¿Quién eres tú?"_

_"El nombre ha sido cambiado, El Destino ha girado la rueda de la vida y del tiempo, borrando seres en el proceso... pero no soy más que un demonio ahora" Respondió Crípticamente._

_"Shâytan" Dijo proclamándole un demonio en la lengua árabe. Ante eso no pudo menos que reír, siendo inevitable. Ella lo reconocía y sin embargo no temía._

_Precipitándose sobre el precipicio, ella no mostró temor. Y él no le negó la salvación. Había algo que le había parecido interesante en esa chica que se acercaba a él aferrando su vida con todas sus fuerzas._

_Al mínimo toque, él fue liberado, aferrando la mano de la chica._

_"Te ofrezco un poderoso veneno llamado Eternidad. Sólo así podrás salvarte, Layla"_

_La chica no dudó ni un ápice de segundo mirándolo a los ojos con la fuerza de un ser que anhela volver a respirar y ver el mundo._

_"Entonces... estoy lista para recibir aquel veneno..."_

_Con una sonrisa algo misteriosa, el demonio se había apropiado de los labios de la sorprendida chica que le correspondió con algo de timidez, mientras sentía su cuerpo aumentar de temperatura peligrosamente... Cuando pudo darse cuenta, vió que se quemaba indoloramente. Sus ropas, de color negro que la cubrían al resto de la sociedad se hacían cenizas frente a sus ojos, y su castaño cabello liso ahora tomaba las onduladas formas propias del salvaje fuego, así como su color. Sus avellanos ojos habían enrojecido de la misma forma, cambiando los oscuros ojos por un par de rubíes que fulguraban en medio de la oscuridad._

_-o-_

Podia recordar cómo había salvado a la chica. Se había apropiado de sus suaves labios convirtiéndola en alguien "como él"... un ser despreciable, temido por los humanos... Él siempre podía verla, y a veces la sorprendía mirándolo con algo de tristeza contenida.

Creía que sabía la razón de su melancolía.

Porque detestaba en lo que se había convertido. En el enemigo en común de dos religiones totalmente opuestas que compartían el rechazo hacia su raza. Porque nadie se enorgullecería de ser un vil demonio, una bajeza.

...Ella no merecía sufrir eso. Y si él podía impedirlo, lo haría.

Aún si tuviese que liberarla de su lado y no volverla a ver, lo haría. Porque había descubierto algo importante.

Se había enamorado de la dulce chica.

—...Espera Shay...—Musitó débilmente Layla cerrando los ojos y tomando un tinte de voz más decidido ahora —T-te diré lo que quieres saber, sólo si me revelas qué hacías en el infierno.

No podía desobedecerla. Era una negociación justa, era su contratista y ella tenía la preferencia de la verdad, así que con un suave murmullo, la respuesta brotó de sus labios con algo de dificultad.

—Te iba a liberar, Layla. Para que no permanezcas más a mi lado. Iba y voy a negociar lo que queda de mi alma para devolverte al lugar donde perteneces.

...

_"No me hagas esto... te lo ruego"_

_..._

Y con eso, su mundo se derrumbaba pedazo a pedazo.

—...¿...Qué...?—Susurró la chica sin poder creer lo que le habían dicho.

—¿Querías la verdad?... Lo lamento. Es esa.

_"Prometiste que siempre estarías conmigo. Para toda la eternidad..."_

Las piernas le fallaban amenazando con dejarse caer. Shaytan ya no quería verla. Shaytan ya no la quería cerca. Shaytan... sencillamente ya no la quería.

No quería creerlo. ¿Por qué si habían sido tan felices...? Ella tan sólo deseaba poder pedirle volver a esos tiempos donde antes ambos podían sonreír, aún si la sonrisa ajena fuese efímera y poco visible, ella la quería de vuelta.

—Te toca responder. ¿Qué hacías siguiéndome? Quiero la verdad.

Lo oyó tan lejano... si iba a liberarla de todas formas, creía que volvería a ser humana cuando se hubiese hecho palpable la negociación.

Él todavía esperaba una respuesta.

_"...Y aún asi, me mentiste..."_

E iba a dársela.

—Porque... porque...— Sus ojos no pudieron seguir resistiendo y comenzó a llorar — ¡Si eso quieres por mí esta bien! Sólo quiero que sepas... que yo... Te amo Shaytan y quería volver a verte sonreír... ¡Perdóname por haber sido sólo una carga y un estorbo!—Decía zafándose del mayor y corriendo al final del túnel.

_"...Tenías razón y debí suponerlo. Eres un demonio..."_

Quería escapar. Recurriría a recursos que utilizaban los otros demonios y se camuflaría entre los humanos. Sólo quería correr de allí, lejos de ese lugar, lejos del monte, lejos de todo.

_"...Lamentablemente..."_

Shaytan en cambio sólo se quedó allí mirando el lugar que antes ocupaba Layla, con tristeza y desolación.

—Lo siento Layla. Yo también te amo... pero necesitaba alejarte de mí para que no se hiciera tan doloroso el cambio... Ojalá... puedas perdonar a un demonio como yo.

_"...Eres el demonio del que me enamoré."_

-o-

Había agotado todas sus energías corriendo lejos, dejándose caer en medio del bosque, aguantando los sollozos que amenazaban con salir de su interior como un río que crece durante la época de lluvias, arrasando con todo a su paso.

—...Shaytan...—

Se dejó caer en el verde y fresco pasto bajo sí misma, quedándose dormida presa del cansancio, rogando que todo fuese una pesadilla...

-o-

Lloró amargamente, aún entre sueños. Habian pasado tanto tiempo juntos y justo cuando ella podría decirle sus sentimientos, revelarle lo que ella guardaba celosamente en su interior... Su mayor secreto, un "Te amo"... y aunque lo había dicho, distaba mucho de cómo soñaba decírselo. Ahora...

Todo llegaba a su fin.

Cuando despertó sentía que todo el cuerpo le dolía, como si la hubiesen golpeado hasta la inconsciencia. Observó atentamente a su alrededor. Había sido otra imprudencia de su parte el quedarse dormida en medio de un bosque tan cercano a la ciudad. Cualquiera podía haberle hecho daño mientras ella descansaba en los brazos de Morfeo tratando de alejar a Phobetor, el que atraía las pesadillas hacia su cabeza, con el suave murmullo de las aguas de la laguna a su lado tratando de concentrarse para tranquilizar su agitado corazón.

Se sentó, acariciando distraídamente un mechón de cabello durante un rato. Bajó la mirada con la mente perdida en el ayer pensando en—

—Por fin despiertas, me tenías bastante preocupado, ¿sabes?

La voz de improviso rompió el silencio, asustándola y volteándose con velocidad para ver a un joven cazador sentado en un árbol muy cercano a ella. Quizás a dos metros. Pero suspuso que no tendría problema en abalanzarse sobre ella para tratar de herirla o en caso peor, matarla.

Cabello castaño, ojos del mismo color que la miel, brillantes y serenos, un rostro armonioso y varonil, con un aire confiado y despreocupado y una cruz, pequeña, sencilla y de madera, al pecho. Sin duda un hombre cristiano.

Durante breves instantes se planteó el huir, mas no se sentía extraña junto a él, por lo que decidió quedarse.

—¿Quién eres?— Preguntó todavía algo nerviosa.

El extraño sonrió suavemente, acercándose como si ella fuera un animal pequeño y asustadizo.

—Tranquila, mi nombre es Miguel Ramírez, seguro debe sonarte conocido... mi padre fue el libertador de España en la Reconquista: El Caballero Santo Ramírez. No te haré daño. No es correcto lastimar a una dama... ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

—Soy... Layla —Musitó suavemente. Prefería no tener apellidos para iniciar una vida nueva.

—Mucho gusto "Hermosa doncella de la noche"... Un hermoso nombre en árabe. Es normal en todo caso el actuar así, Por la ropa deduzco que... ¿Eres una "hija del Corán"?

—¿Qué?... ¿Perdón?

Y allí fue que tomó otra desición importante: Durante un breve instante se observó a si misma.

Abrió los ojos desmesuradamente cuando se dió cuenta.

La ropa que antes conocía ya no estaba. En cambio traía puesta la ropa que había usado el día de su asesinato. La túnica negra que cubría su cuerpo por completo, porque la sociedad le negaba el mostrar aunque sea un sólo centímetro de piel y que ocultaba su ropa de diario. Si se fijaba bien todavía podía ver un agujero a la altura de su corazón por la saeta de fuego que había atravesado con facilidad sus ropajes Sus pies descalzos tenían algunos cortes debido a su carrera en medio de la noche el fatídico día de su escape. Sus manos también tenían cortes y lucían algo descuidadas, y su cabello había recuperado el color chocolate de antaño, ese del que antes se enorgullecía en secreto, sin decir nada a su madre, sólo a su padre que era mucho más permisivo.

Miedo. Tenía Miedo.

Observó que la laguna estaba relativamente cerca y corrió hacia ella con desespero, ignorando las exclamaciones del joven tras de sí.

Allí pudo verlo.

Los ojos rojos cual rubí fueron reemplazados por sus avellanas de antaño. Y volvió a reconocer los rasgos antes mencionados. Shaytan lo había hecho. Había roto todo lazo con ella.

—No... ¡No! —Dijo dándole un manotazo a su reflejo en el agua, mordiéndose el labio inferior para no echarse a sollozar.

—Eh... ¿disculpa? —Preguntó preocupado a Layla acercándose suavemente por detrás.

—No, No, ¡No me toques! —Dijo alejándolo, mientras se abrazaba a sí misma.

Con angustia y descontrol corrió lejos del bosque. No le importaba si el otro la seguía o simplemente la dejaba en paz, sólo quería correr lejos de allí. Quería olvidarse de todo. Y aún más importante...

Exacto.

Se detuvo cuando alcanzó el final del bosque, respirando agitadamente y sentádose a los pies del árbol.

—Me dijiste qué harías... pero nunca... me dijiste el por qué...

_"Te iba a liberar, Layla..."_

—No.

_"...Para que no permanezcas más a mi lado..."_

—_¡_No necesitaba esa respuesta!

_"...Iba y voy a negociar lo que queda de mi alma para devolverte al lugar donde perteneces"_

—¡No _quería_ esa respuesta! ¿¡Por qué lo hiciste?!...

Abrazó sus rodillas enterrando su rostro entre sus brazos iniciando sus sollozos de nuevo ahora ya sin detenerse.

—Aún... aún si me decías "No te quiero cerca..." me hubiese quedado tranquila...

_"Porque esa sería la única y pura razón..._

_...Que yo hubiese necesitado para negarme..._

_...para resisitirme..._

_o en caso contrario..._

_...para aceptarlo tranquilamente..."_

-o-

Desde su ventana podía oír las caravanas pasar, mientras sus manos se mantenían ocupadas arreglando el hermoso y sedoso cabello de tonos Chocolates del que tanto se enorgullecía. Abandonando su mirada en el ayer repasando todos sus recuerdos cada día evitando que la fragilidad de la memoria acabara con su tesoro más valioso. Observó con vacío las blancas páginas y la pluma que tenía en el escritorio en esos momentos, ¿cuántas veces no había escrito ya las mismas memorias?.

Dejó el cepillo a un lado y tomó la pluma de blanco color, poniéndose a escribir de nuevo. Todas sus memorias las traspasaba al papel, borrando, reescribiendo, recordando cosas nuevas y olvidando otras. Era claro que algo debía trasgiversarse en medio de su letargo. Memorias levemente trastocadas que se encargaba de corregir con el primer libro que había escrito, perdido ahora, asegurándose de evitar precisamente eso.

—¿Señorita Layla?— Musitó una voz al otro lado de la puerta.

—Adelante.—Contestó con elegante frialdad sin despegar sus ojos de las páginas.

La sirvienta entró dejando una jarra con agua, y algunos dulces en una mesa cercana.

—¿Desea algo más, señorita?

—Nada. Muchas gracias. Ahora puedes retirarte.

Con un leve asentimiento se retiró con gesto preocupado a la ahora mujer que plasmaba todo su ser en esas hojas.

Cuando se halló sola, Layla dejó la pluma a un lado, suspirando levemente. Se levantó de la silla y caminó hacia su tocador dirigiéndose al espejo, rozando suavemente la superficie como si temiera romperlo.

—Mírate, Layla... ¿Cómo has cambiado?...—Musitó para sí misma observando su reflejo. —¿Cuántos años ya...? ... 10 años ¿verdad?...

La mujer de maduras figuras bajó la cabeza mirando ahora la mesa del tocador. Odiaba ver el paso del tiempo afectándole radicalmente.

Su cuerpo había madurado, convirtiéndose en una hermosa mujer, ahora en un vestido sencillo, algo entallado de rosáceas telas que no mostraba demasiada piel. Se había negado rotundamente a mostrar los hombros o el escote, todavía sujeta a sus tradiciones maternas. Su rostro había madurado también, adquiriendo un aire dulce en sus movimientos y su presencia, que contrastaba con la frialdad de sus gestos y sus palabras.

—10 años... que no pasan en vano... primero 17 años ... y ahora 27 años... Y mis memorias no perecen. Si mi antiguo yo me veria... estaría-

—Otra vez inserta en tus historias ¿Layla? ¿Me dejarás leer alguna vez lo que escribes?—Musitó una voz varonil desde la puerta, apoyado en el marco con un libro entre sus manos —¿Puedo echarle una hojeada?

—¡Baja ese Libro en éste instante, Miguel! —Vociferó la otrora serena chica, ahora exclamando furiosa.

No se inmutó por el gesto porque sabía que había cometido un atrevimiento. Simplemente cerró el libro y lo puso sobre el escritorio en gestos calmos, como si no quisiera alterar y ser atacado por un animal salvaje.

—Tranquila. No iba a hacer nada de todas formas...

Ahora un poco más calmada se acercó al joven con las faldas del vestido arremolinándose a su alrededor.

—No vuelvas a hacer eso. Es algo muy personal. Es un Diario. Y si lo lees, juro que tomaré venganza.

Miguel simplemente sonrió ante el irritado rostro de la joven, cruzándose de brazos.

—¿De nuevo con tus cuentos de hadas?... Layla... no vaya a ser que realmente estés escribiendo cosas que no corresponden. En nuestra época actual, sabes que mucha gente escribe libros que son condenados públicamente... ¿Debo recordarte que la inquisición sigue matando brujas? ¿O quemando libros considerados impuros?

—Eso será bajo tu religión, Miguel. Sabes perfectamente que mi percepción es totalmente distinta a la que tú infieres. Y me vale de todas formas qué es lo que piense el resto de lo que escribo. Es más... planeo llevarme la biblioteca entera a la tumba.

—Esas son palabras demasiado altisonantes y arrogantes para una "hermosa doncella de la noche"...

—Y éstas palabras son las que demuestran que no me dejo amedrentar por un arrogante y servil hijo de héroe que espera que medio mundo se postre a sus pies. Si debo ser quemada viva por eso prefiero hacerlo entregándome yo misma. —Replicó con Ira la joven.

—Layla... ¿Debo recordarte por qué estas en la habitación en la que estás?

—Si tengo que devolver todo lo que he tomado, lo haré y volveré a vagar por las calles.

—Estás aquí porque tu padre fue un soldado valeroso que murió por su patria y tú no podías quedar desamparada viviendo como una pordiosera. ¿Sentiría tu padre que su sacrificio sirvió para algo si su hija anda vagando por las calles mendigando y viviendo de la caridad?

—No saques en cara a mi padre. Me obligaste a instalarme aquí y te he aguantado durante 10 largos años. No iba a mendigar ni a vivir de la caridad de nadie. Te dije que prefiero morir antes que rebajarme a tal nivel...

—...Y es por eso que te damos cuchillos inofensivos al entrar al comedor, o quitamos las cuerdas fuera de tu alcance y por eso también soldamos una reja en la ventana. Sabemos a qué clase de extremos eres capaz de llegar.

—Ésta conversación se acabó. No pienso seguir discutiendo así que déjame sola, si vuelves a entrar sin mi permiso la vas a pagar muy caro.

Y empujando al joven, cerró la puerta cerrándola con llave.

—¡Tendrás que comer algún día, Layla! —Gritó el joven al otro lado de la puerta.

—¡Me tiene sin cuidado, déjame escribir tranquila!

Recargándose sobre la puerta dejó salir un exasperado bufido mirando hacia la ventana. Ese joven la sacaba tanto de quicio que quería matarlo.

—Debí aceptar su proposición de matrimonio y haberlo matado cuando estuviésemos solos... Hubiera sido perfecto.

Se deslizó hacia abajo, sentándose en el suelo y apoyando su espalda en la puerta mirando al techo en ésta ocasión. Quería relajarse y olvidarse de todo lo que conocía... y sabía que no podría... Si algo la frenaba de matarse —porque azotando su cabeza contra el suelo o cortándose las muñecas con la pluma podría alcanzar su objetivo— eran sus recuerdos. Amaba demasiado sus recuerdos como para olvidarse de ellos alcanzando la muerte.

Cada vez que revivía un recuerdo podía sentir de nuevo cómo era ser feliz, a pesar de ser efímero el tiempo que vivió de esa manera. Podía recordar su juvenil rostro sonriendo y colgándose del cuello o del brazo de alguien más alto y fuerte que él. Podía recordar un beso... una caricia... una leve y oculta sonrisa.

Y sentía un amargo sabor en la boca. Porque no podía recordar el rostro de ese joven. No recordaba ni siquiera su nombre.

El primer libro que había escrito lo había perdido, allí estaba escrito todo lo que ella había olvidado, siendo las copias, meros intentos de lo que ella conocía como "la verdad". ¿Su nombre empezaba con "S"? ¿Cómo eran sus ojos? ¿Cómo era su cabello? Ya nada podía recordar.

—No puedo recordarte... y recuerdo que te amaba tanto...

-o-

Caminar por el pueblo se había vuelto uno de sus hobbys favoritos, así, aprovechaba de liberarse del dominio de Miguel, para poder relajarse y evitar en formas de cometer suicidio u homicidio. Y ni siquiera era por depresión, era por orgullo porque se sentía como una mascota, un pajarito que tenían de adorno en su jaula de oro.

Con una cesta en las manos compraba lo que necesitaba en el mercado. Se hacía su propia comida en ocasiones, para no llamar tanto la atención. La gente solo le preguntaba si había comido bien. Lo cual le aliviaba mucho y le hacía menos difícil la estadía obligada en la Casona Ramírez.

Casarse sin amor... todo un suplicio. Pero de lo que no tenía control Miguel... era de su mente, de nuevo volteando a los recuerdos que desaparecían con la edad.

Con un suspiro dió unas vueltas por el mercado hasta ver un espejo de mano. Allí pudo verse de nuevo. Pagó el precio necesario y cuando estuvo en un lugar poco poblado de la ciudadela, musitó.

—...Cuánto he cambiado... Cuánto será ya... han pasado 30 años desde que tuve memoria de mí misma... ya no soy una jovencita... sólo es cuestion de mirarme aquí... en el agua... en el espejo... Perdí mi juventud, y mis recuerdos se mantienen... a pesar que no te recuerdo... recuerdo que te amé demasiado... y que te sigo amando a pesar que no te recuerdo físicamente.

Dejando el espejo de lado, miró al cielo pintado de bellos tonos carmesíes, volviendo a suspirar levantándose de su cómo lugar.

—Ya es hora de volver...

-o-

—¿Quieres decirme qué significa ésto? — Dijo Miguel alzando un libro de hojas amarillentas frente al rostro de la arábiga. —lo encontré en el sótano... cuidadosamente oculto entre varios libros más. Lo extraño es que éste es más viejo que los otros... y que estaba enterrado.

—¡¿Cuántas veces te dije que no te metieras con MIS cosas?!— exclamó indignada. y sorprendida al ver ese cuaderno que buscaba desde hacia años.

— ¡No cambies el tema! ¡¿Qué hacías escribiendo sobre demonios?! ¡¿Y sobre tí?! ¡Bruja!

Se abalanzó sobre el hombre, quitándole ese libro de las manos con fiereza acumulada desde hace años.

—¡Ésto es mío! ¡Jamás debiste leerlo!

—¡¿Qué hay de nuestro matrimonio?! Has mancillado nuestra sacra unión con tus brujerías y aquelarres.

—¡Me obligaste a casarme contigo! ¡Yo quería casarme por amor aún si yo no era cristiana! ¡Tú arruinaste mi vida durante 30 años! ¡30 largos años en que mi vida fue una basura a tu lado!

Mordiéndose el labio inferior, sus manos empuñadas temblaban de ira deseando asestarle un golpe a aquella rebelde y salvaje mujer que osaba desafiar su autoridad. A esa mujer que nunca quiso darle un hijo. A esa mujer árabe que según su parecer... debió haber muerto junto a todos los de su estirpe.

—Bien... Si tanto lo amas, ¡Vete al Infierno!—Exclamó Miguel, dándole la espalda dejándola correr —¡Y no vuelvas! ¡Ojalá que te encuentres con tus padres en el Averno!

Layla corrió con el libro pegado a su pecho, dejando que las palabras de Miguel volaran por los aires sin que la tocaran, corriendo sin saber a dónde ir... sólo con la esperanza de encontrar un lugar a salvo, porque sabía que la condenarían a la hoguera.

Corriendo en dirección a los Pirineos, observó la gran montaña y concluyó que allí podría encontrar refugio en alguna cueva.

Bordeando la gran montaña, cayéndose varias veces, perdiéndose en el bosque y perdiendo también la esperanza logró encontrar un hueco en la base de la montaña. Se las arregló para entrar, cuidadosamente, tratando de no caer de golpe al fondo.

...lamentablemente la suerte no estaba de su lado ese día...

Cayendo al fondo de esa cueva subterránea con pesadez, cuidando de protegerse el rostro del gran impacto quedando aturdida e inconsciente durante unos minutos... u horas.

En medio de toda esa oscuridad, cuando recobró la conciencia, pudo distinguir algo al final del túnel... una luz... brillante, roja... símil al fuego.

—Estaré... ¿Muerta?—Dijo levantándose y caminando hacia la luz al final del túnel.

Al llegar pudo distinguir solamente que la luz llegaba desde una rendija. El túnel estaba tapiado con piedras de todos tamaños. Y con mucho esfuerzo, las quitó una a una, revelando el camino al final del túnel...

Para encontrarse a un hombre atrapado en una piedra del color del agua, sufriendo, en un lugar rodeado de llamas ardientes. El hombre sin duda era hermoso, de cabellera roja, un cuerpo bien formado y fuerte... y un par de cuernos en la cabeza.

Y no sintió temor. Pero no quería ser vista por el momento, por lo que se ocultó tras una piedra tomando el Diario entre sus manos.

—Un diario enterrado... el diario que había perdido...—Musitó perdida en su mente para luego corregirse —No... el diario que oculté, olvidándome de su existencia.

Y una vez abierto pudo leer todos los recuerdos que realmente eran verídicos, escritos en sus momentos de reminiscencia. Memorias frescas que quiso escribir antes que el tiempo se los quitara de la mente.

—Escribí ésto... para después volverlo a leer y recordar...

_"Y lo ví, al otro lado de un precipicio... estaba atrapado... y yo estaba muriéndome... pero no sentí temor de acercarme..."_

—Yo...

_"Entonces, me ofreció un "veneno" que él llamaba eternidad... Y acepté ese trato, sellándolo con un beso... Allí volví a nacer como alguien nuevo"_

—...Ese hombre...

_"Era un demonio... y yo su demonesa... me veía símil a él, con el color de las llamas en ambos cuerpos, en las prendas de ambos... su cabello rojo... fulgurante... igual a las llamas que él conjuraba de sus manos..."_

Se levantó un poco de su escondite para ver de reojo al hombre atrapado en ese lugar. Su cabello rojo, ahora quizás un poco sucio, que caía por sus hombros de manera lánguida. Volvió a esconderse y a leer con rapidez el diario.

_"...Tenía una marca roja en el rostro que cruzaba el tabique de su nariz, y los extremos abarcaban parte de sus mejillas, en una línea roja del grosor de un dedo..."_

—No...

_"...En su cabeza había un par de cuernos que apuntaban al cielo... lo hacían ver amenazante... pero si uno lo conocía mejor... podía ver su verdadera naturaleza..."_

El panorama se hacía tan claro ahora, estaba totalmente convencida de lo que acontecía, pero quería buscar el dato más importante dentro del diario.

_"...Su nombre jamás podré olvidarlo... Su nombre a pesar que lo olvidó... Fue renombrado por mi persona..."_

—Su nombre era...—El nombre quería resbalar de sus labios, ya liberado de la prisión del olvido.

_"..."_

—...Shâytan...

Dejó caer el libro al suelo, abrazando sus piernas y acurrucándose en el suelo recordándolo todo paulatinamente, en un proceso lento. Repetía sin cesar su nombre una y otra vez, como un mantra protector que vigilara que todo marchara bien.

En pocos minutos se dió cuenta que había tirando tan valiosa posesión, recogiéndolo y notando una hoja separada del resto.

Era la última página.

En la última página.. no pudo dejar de leer la corta misiva escrita al final de todas sus memorias.

-o-

_..."...Alguna vez quise decirte lo que sentía, pero nunca estuve segura si realmente me correspondías en el sentimiento. Pensé que te habías aburrido de mí, que sólo era tu entretención... te amaba profundamente... y todavía te amo... solamente quería saber una sola cosa ¿Por qué me liberaste?... ¿Me amaste?... Shâytan... mi amado demonio... aún si era algo inútil y no debía insistir... quiero sacrificar esas dos preguntas, para que sea respondida una sola._

_¿Volveremos a vernos otra vez?_

_Aún si no me recuerdas, y yo no te recuerdo... sé que nuestros caminos se cruzaron por una razón, Shaytan... Quizás fue Dios... Quizás fue Alá... Quizás Ambos... Quizás ninguno. Sólo se que si nos conocimos alguna vez, volveremos a hacerlo, y nuestro nuevo inicio será mucho mejor que el anterior._

_Es una promesa._

-o-

—Shâytan... ese era tu nombre...— recitó con los ojos anegados en lágrimas.

La verdad le había azotado duramente y todas las memorias perdidas con el tiempo, fueron reestablecidas en su mente a la fuerza, el proceso que era lento y menos traumático dió un giro de 180° provocando que de su boca brotase toda su alegría, frustración y tristeza acumuladas. Echándose a llorar por lo sucedido hace más de 30 años.

—Shâytan... ¡Shâytan!, Te recuerdo... ¡Te recuerdo! —sollozaba al salir de su escondite y ver al hombre colgado en la pared, sufriendo por miles de heridas a lo largo y ancho de su cuerpo.

—_La... Layla...—_Musitó el demonio entreabriendo los ojos, estaba despertando de su letargo, siempre siendo herido hasta la inconsciencia por aquel engañoso traidor.

Layla no había perdido el tiempo, acercándose a él, susurrando frases de aliento y tocando su pecho para poder hacerle reaccionar.

—Sí, Soy yo... ¡Soy yo, Shay! ¡Mírame por favor!

Con mucho esfuerzo abrió los ojos mirando el rostro que siempre había anhelado ver. Ese rostro por el que moriría mil veces sin dudarlo. Ese rostro por el cual sufriría mil años de tortura ininterrumpidas.

—La...Layla—Con una débil sonrisa musito débilmente— Mírate... cómo has cambiado... eres... toda una mujer... y... aún así... eres la misma chica... que recuerdo... desde siempre... No te vayas... no de nuevo...

Sonriendo y llorando al mismo tiempo, Layla asintió a todo lo que decía.

—Estás aquí... no me iré Shay... no lo haré...

—Yo... te debo una explicación...

—No... no hables... por favor...—Rogó lastimeramente, tomando su rostro dando leves y revitalizantes caricias, que inspiraban esperanza por cada poro de éstas.

—No...—insistió tozudamente—Layla... estoy muriéndome... Debo contarte lo que sucedió... antes que me calle para siempre...

-o-

_Corrió por los rincones más recónditos del infierno, herido en lo profundo por lo que él mismo había provocado. Pero ya era tarde para arrepentirse. Era mucho mejor que ella conociera a un humano gentil que la cuidara, que criara a sus hijos, que los viera crecer, y que la hiciera feliz._

—_Perdóname Layla.. Por Favor, perdóname..._

_Sabía perfectamente a dónde debía ir, y corrió hacia el único ser que sabía, tomaría su alma._

_Con mucho esfuerzo, abrió las puertas adamantinas y pesadas, ingresando al interior del recinto que sabía, no volvería a salir. Siguió su travesía mirando siempre al frente, sin temor a la muerte, encontrándose con el ser que lo había vuelto un demonio._

—_Aquí estás...—Gruñó guturalmente mirando a la figura entre tinieblas que cuyos ojos rojos brillaban como un par de faroles. —He venido para hacer un trato contigo._

—_...¿Tú?... ¿Un trato?... ¿qué tienes para ofrecer... Shâytan?—Dijo la sonriente figura sentada en un trono sucio, con grabados de formas impías. —Ya tengo tu alma en mi poder..._

—_Tienes mi alma en tus manos... pero te ofrezco mi existencia como intercambio._

—_...¿Tienes claro que eso significa que desaparecerás?_

—_Así es... voy a desaparecer... a cambio que liberes a Layla de su pacto conmigo, que vuelva a ser humana._

—_... ¡HA!... —Rió la figura de forma sardónica —... ¿acaso crees que accedo tan fácil?... Liberaré a esa chica... sólo si acordamos que destruiré tu alma, que nunca haya existido, y no podrás renacer de ninguna forma. Serás simplemente nada._

_Con férrea voluntad, asintió firmemente, al igual que el tono de su voz al aceptar._

—_Acepto. _

_Sonriendo, las sombras cubrieron al demonio escarlata, cuya flama perdía vitalidad, cerrando los ojos lentamente, sumiéndose en un sueño eterno del cual jamás despertaría otra vez._

—_...Perdón... Layla... nunca te dije... que te amaba..._

_Musitó perdiéndose en la inconsciencia, siendo consumido entre llamas fulgurantes y rojas, quemando su lamentable alma, marcándola a vivo color de fuego._

—_Que lindo... me das asco. Y como me repugnas pienso hacer sufrir a un ser tan estúpido como tú... vas a morirte lenta y dolorosamente atrapado en el mismo lugar donde fuiste sellado. Ésta vez, ni un milagro podría salvarte..._

_-o-_

—No... No quería que fueras lo mismo que yo... un ser despreciable... maldito... una bajeza como lo es un demonio... Siempre te veía triste y angustiada... y supuse que era mi culpa al esclavizarte a mi lado... por mi egoísmo...

Sin poder detener tal torrente de lágrimas, comprendió el verdadero motivo por el cual el demonio la había abandonado.

—Shây... no me dejes, no ahora... por favor... ¡te lo suplico!... Te juro por lo más sagrado que tengo que ese no fue el motivo. No estaba triste por eso, amaba estar a tu lado... Cuando dejaste de acercarte... creí que te habías aburrido de mí... que ya no me amabas... que sólo había sido tu juguete...

—Lay...la...—Musitó con ojos cansados a la mujer que no cesaba de brindar caricias a su rostro.

—¡Perdóname, Shay, por favor! —Rogó, con el rostro anegado en lágrimas al ver que la persona que más amaba se moría frente a su persona y ella sin poder hacer algo para detenerlo.

—No... Layla...—Carraspeó con fuerza y apretó los dientes cuando en su costado se abrió de la nada una nueva herida sangrante, fluyendo ese vital líquido a borbotones de la llaga —Per... Perdóname tú a mí... por haber sido un ciego... por no... poder evitar todo ésto...

Layla no quería creer lo que veía, quería morir al ver todo el dolor que pasaba su amado, sintiéndose impotente, queriendo hacer algo para ayudarlo.

De improviso oyó un ruido similar a un crujido fuerte, como si algo se rompiera. Y cuando alzó la mirada vió que las rocas que apresaban las manos del demonio se habían roto en dos, liberándolo. Y el mismo camino siguió la roca que lo apresaba de la cintura hacia abajo, como otrora lava solidificada, ahora nada más volviéndose escombros.

Shaytan cayó pesadamente al suelo, Layla ayudándolo y cargando como podía su cuerpo. Ahora pudo darse cuenta que el tamaño que antes poseía el mayor ya no estaba, sino que se había reducido a la estatura de un humano, mucho más alto que Miguel. Su piel desnuda de pies a cabeza tenía un color rosáceo, vivo, no de un blanco espectral, y tampoco de un tono tostado como el resto de los españoles.

Lo recostó en el suelo, cuidadosamente, sin dejar de tomar sus manos. Ahora que lograba tener un momento de Lucidez, pudo ver que ya no poseía garras o cuernos... sino que los había perdido, siendo las garras ahora manos normales... ese ente maligno lo había vuelto un humano mitad demonio para soportar su tortura. Sólo conservaba esa marca roja sobre sus facciones.

Sabía que el tiempo allí pasaba de manera diferente al tiempo de la gente. Cuando acabó la guerra, su eternidad recién comenzaba siendo el tiempo deliciosamente lento, cuando acabó abruptamente, habían pasado sólo 10 años desde la reconquista en la tierra. ¿Cuántos años habrían pasado para él, aguantando éste martirio? Si para ella habían pasado 30 años... ¿Para él habían sido 60? ¿90? ¿180?

—Layla... quédate conmigo...

Tres palabras bastaron para devolverla a la dura realidad, asientiendo con firmeza en respuesta.

—No es necesario que lo menciones... no me moveré de aquí, amor...

"Amor"... Esa palabra fluía con tanta naturalidad... y una leve sonrisa correspondio a su frase, mientras sus manos se soltaban. Después de moverse tan solo un poco, Layla ahora sostenía la cabeza del pelirrojo, apoyándola en su regazo, mientras luchaba contra las lágrimas.

La respiración ajena se hacía cada vez más lenta, y sus párpados me movían ligeramente, como si estuviese luchando contra el sueño. Layla sólo acariciaba los carmesíes mechones cuidando de su persona, reviviendo el tiempo perdido.

—Layla... éste... es el precio que debo pagar... ésta será la última vez que... ¿nos veamos?—Musitó inseguro y cansado elevando la mirada para conectarla con esos hermosos ojos color avellana que derramaban sin querer lágrimas sobre sus mejillas. En momentos como esos ni él estaba seguro sobre lo que ocurriría en realidad.

—N-no...No le hagas caso a ese despreciable ser... s-sé que nos volveremos a encontrar...

—Que hermoso... es oír eso... ¿sabes?... pienso luchar... y buscarte... para volverte a ver otra vez...

—Entonces... es una promesa, amor mío...—Dijo con el rostro surcado en lágrimas y esbozando una sonrisa.

La palidez de su rostro era equiparable al color de la nieve. La muerte estaba muy cerca de él, anunciándose a cada segundo. Ahora el hombre mostraba una sonrisa amplia, sólo para su amada, sólo para su hermosa dama... Su pecho desnudo se elevaba con dificultad y con una lánguida mirada, pidió casi en un susurro desesperado.

—Layla... ¿puedo pedirte un último... deseo...?

—Lo que quieras, Shay...

—Podrías... ¿darme un beso?

Su pedido no se hizo esperar, cerrando los ojos cuando la chica presionó con ternura y cariño sus labios contra los del ibérico, que tenían una tibieza que siempre había anhelado.

—Layla...

—¿Sí...? —Respondió con una sonrisa, aún en el amargo final.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_"Te amo"_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_-o-_

Tomó un hondo respiro mirando a su alrededor, jugando con un mechón de sus cabellos color chocolate mirando al cielo y a las nubes que transitaban lentamente, sin sentir las preocupaciones que afectan a las personas bajo ellas. Cerró los ojos durante un instante sin saber muy bien por qué hacía todo eso. No debería preocuparse de nada a esas alturas.

Y haciendo caso a sus pensamientos, se dejó caer de espaldas sobre el suave césped que cubría la colina en la que se hallaba descansando. Había un grupo más o menos grande de personas a varios metros de ella, porque sabía que no podría alejarse demasiado, no la dejarían escaparse de allí, y mucho menos Miguel.

Claro que en ese valle tan fértil no se hallaban totalmente solos, sino que había muchos más grupos familiares en las cercanías, pero al menos en ese rato se hallaba sola, disfrutando del clima y del sol sobre su piel.

—Hola... mucho gusto.

Con cuidado abrió los ojos para ver a su alrededor, y pudo ver que había alguien a su lado, sonriendo levemente respondió el saludo con cortesía.

—El gusto es mío...

No se dirigieron demasiado la palabra pero se sentían a gusto con la compañía en un silencio largo, sin ser incómodo. Tarde o temprano, alguien debía romper el silencio, y no fue ella.

—Y... ¿cómo te llamas?

Suavemente, ella respondió.

—Mi nombre es: ... ¿Y el tuyo?

—Que lindo nombre, mi nombre es: ... ¿Vienes aquí a menudo?

—No, ciertamente, no. Pero a pesar que me obligaron, debo admitir que el clima es muy agradable.

—Es verdad...

Ambos se miraron de reojo, en medio de una tierna inocencia, compartiendo una pequeña risa cómplice, para luego volver a ver al cielo.

Y así, en medio de silencios interrumpidos, ambos se empezaban a conocer mejor, hasta que un grito la sacó de sus cavilaciones.

—Bah, es Miguel...

—¿Te tienes que ir? —Preguntó el otro con ligera pena.

—Creo que sí... pero no estés triste, estamos muy cerca y no creo que me vaya temprano.

—Ya veo...

Ambos se levantaron limpiándose un poco la ropa y antes de irse, se miraron. Y ésta vez fue ella la que rompió el silencio.

—Oye... sonará extraño pero... ¿Nunca has tenido esa sensación... de que ya conocías desde antes a una persona?

—No quería decirlo por temor a quedar como un loco pero... sí. De alguna forma siento... que tú y yo ya nos habíamos visto antes.

—Bueno, si tenemos esa sensación quizás es señal que ¡algo bueno pasará!—Exclamó alegrmente la chica.

—Eso creo... entonces, nos veremos más tarde, me agradó hablar contigo—Dijo posando una mano sobre la de la chica que contestó el apretón con suavidad.

—Sí, nos veremos después~—Dijo rápidamente corriendo hacia donde un joven de ojos claros la llamaba, el antes mencionado Miguel. En medio de su carrera, se dió la vuelta y agitó un brazo en el aire. Como un "nos veremos después".

El chico respondió a la breve despedida, con el viento desordenándole algunos cabellos de su rojiza cabeza.

Con las manos cerca de la boca, el niño, de la misma edad de la chica, que no debían ser más de 12 años, decidió despedirse a su manera, exhalando para gritarle...

—¡_Nos vemos, Layla!_


End file.
